


Развалилось.

by gingercider



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: О любви, неприятии и Новом годе.
Kudos: 1





	Развалилось.

Жёлто-изношенный свет вливается в захламленную прихожую, похожую на огромного спящего монстра. Тёмная рваная полоска на его фоне вяло вваливается в дверной проём и опирается о стену, издав сдавленный полустон. Свешивает голову, рассыпающуюся тяжёлыми волосами. «Только бы не стошнило». Смотрит в пол.  
У неё новые туфли. На высоком каблуке, обшитые дорогой зеленью. Ноги, кажется, вот-вот подведут и сломаются напополам, утащив эти чертовы красивые туфли за собой.  
Дрожа, косо бросает в сторону ключи. Промах: они падают не на столик, а на ламинат. Звонко слишком. Вздыхает, рукой проводит по лицу, отбрасывает волосы назад. Ничего не кружится. Только если совсем немножко. Достаёт до двери и захлопывает её. Можно не осторожничать: поздно. Весь свет остаётся на лестничной клетке.  
Кто-то мягко выходит из спальни. Так же мягко выплёвывает мерзкие слова:  
— Маша, три ночи.  
Маша улыбается. Ну, пытается. Виновато разводит руками. Она не видит лица Рины, но уже знает, что на нём нарисовано: усталость. У Рины вечные синяки под большими — самыми красивыми, правда, — глазами, у неё измятый халат и искусанные губы. Маше хочется её поцеловать, хоть бы и прямо сейчас, но Рина потом точно отчитает её за пьяные поцелуи.  
— Прости?  
— Нет, — она качает головой, — нет.  
Рина подходит ближе, берёт Машу за руку и тащит за собой на кухню мимо странных ночных силуэтов и бежевых скачущих обоев. Там усаживает её и включает приглушенный свет настольной лампы. Смотрит на след-полоску, оставшуюся от помады, на расплывшуюся тушь и смазанные тени. Маша отводит взгляд. Их маленькая кухонька выглядит остро из-за прямых углов и чистых гладких поверхностей. Рина сжимает губы и опускается на колени, распутывает ремешки машиных туфель, бережно освобождает её лодыжки.  
— Спасибо.  
Только отмахивается в ответ.  
— Я хотела пораньше прийти, честно, — у Маши речь слегка приторможенная.  
— Но не пришла.

У неё приятный голос, смятые рубашки и простыни, и вся она под Риной будто сминается каждый раз. Маша когда-то пела глупые песенки, кривляясь, мучая старую гитару, одолженную и не возвращённую. Так её Рина и встретила — странную, грустно-тихую, но что-то пылко доказывающую на украинском кому-то совсем уже неважному. Они были друзьями друзей, столкнувшимися по воле случая.  
Саша глупо улыбался и представлял их друг другу, пока на его фоне Катя проливала дорогой коньяк на новый ковёр. Был канун Нового — пятнадцатого — года, года, когда Маша выпускалась из школы. Рина посмотрела на неё тогда сверху вниз и сказала только:  
— Нам нужно бежать, — и подмигнула.  
Маша молча схватила первую попавшуюся бутылку, Саша начал кричать на Катю, Рина уже одевалась.  
Они сбежали в зимний вечер. Было до смерти холодно, но девушки только смеялись, обсуждая нелепых людей. К десяти часам улицы почти опустели. Когда Маша проводила Рину до подъезда, до квартиры, до прихожей, она смело вскинула голову и спросила:  
— Можно тебя поцеловать?  
И тут же засмеялась, как маленькая девочка:  
— Шучу, конечно.  
Но Рина притянула её к себе.  
С тех пор Маша этой квартиры не покидала.

— Я хотела встретить этот Новый год с тобой, Маш.  
— Что тебе Новый год? — отвечает недовольно.  
Всё, чего Маша хотела — отвлечься. От взглядов родителей. Новый год — семейный праздник, как же. Её затрясло.  
— Что, — тут Рина осекается. Она всё ещё на коленях, смотрит на свою девушку снизу вверх, и теперь ловит её слёзы ладонями. Взгляд Рины смягчается, она плавно подносит руки к машиному лицу. — Что-то случилось?  
Маша взрывается.  
— Случилось! Конечно, случилось! Они узнали всё, — задыхается, пытаясь подобрать слова, — всё узнали. Брат сказал: «Подумаешь, разболтал». Подумаешь!  
Они жили вместе четыре года уже. Брат Маши узнал об этом на третий. Рина подаётся вперёд и обнимает дрожащую девушку. Гладит по спине, вкладывая в это всю оставшуюся нежность.  
Маша произносит, всхлипывая:  
— Папа говорил, что знать меня не желает.  
У её отца были добрые глаза и широкие жесты. Он и к Рине хорошо относится. Относился.  
В один момент всё развалилось на части.  
Рина отпрянула и посмотрела Маше в глаза.  
— Мы справимся. Веришь мне?  
Маша не верила, но кивнула несколько раз. Рина улыбнулась и впервые за несколько лет произнесла избитое:  
— Я люблю тебя.

С тех пор на экране телефона, подаренного Маше на семнадцатый новый год, ни разу не высвечивались номера её родственников.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
